Assumption
by lemonlawlight
Summary: What if Light hadn't touched the notebook in the helicopter? And what if L knew that Light has erased his memories of the Death Note? What will ensue between the two? {Hah! I rhymed. Suck it Suess!} (L X Light and Vice Versa) (Sex, Graphic, Warnings)
1. Chapter 1

L held the black notebook delicately between his slim fingers as if it were glass. He studied the cover: dark, grungy, and a boldly worded "Death Note" centered at the top. From the corner of his eye he could see Light slowly reaching out for it and he quickly lifted his arm out of the boy's reach, "I cannot allow you to touch this."

"What the hell?" Light huffed, annoyed. "Why not?"

"Do you _need_ to touch it?"

"No, but-"

"Then please trust me on this."

"I want to see this Shinigami too, Ryuzaki."  
L blinked, "Later. Trust me for now okay? You can't touch it yet." Light sat back in his chair, arms crossed, but his expression stayed neutral. Since the moment L had touched this killer notebook he had made an assumption about the notebook being connected to Kira's control and mindset. He didn't want Light to be "under an influence" or "unconsciously Kira" so he decided it would be safer to test the notebook later to see if his hypothesis was correct. L continued to study the notebook and allowed the teenager to peer over his shoulder, "Names?" he questioned. L nodded.

"All victims of Kira."

"Higuchi…" Light trailed off, staring out the viewport at their captured criminal getting filed into a police vehicle. "I wouldn't have expected Kira to be someone like him."  
"We still don't know if he is the original Kira or not." L stared at the boy beside him, "We do know though, that there are more than one."

Light seemed to notice being watched and he smiled slyly towards the detective, "Suspecting me again are we?"

L smirked, "Always." He loved playing games with Light. He hoped their sarcastic comments and dull, intelligent jokes between one another would never end. But he had always suspected Light Yagami of being Kira and that hadn't changed. No matter how low or high the percents were, there always was a percent. But today…"1%" He whispered. Light didn't seem to hear him, as he was talking to his father through one of the mics.

"Dad told us to start heading back to headquarters. Are you ready?" Light's hair flowed slightly to the ride from the small current of wind coming through the open door on L's side. L watched it flow beautifully, hypnotized for a few seconds, then snapped out of his trance, "Oh…yeah." 

"You seem slightly off right now. Are you okay?" Light questioned as he buckled in. L nodded passively, ignoring the question. He wanted to test this Death Note out as soon as possible. It was then that the helicopter's engine revved, and they were off the ground.

"Can I touch it now?" Light's fingers snaked towards the weapon in L's hands. The taskforce was surrounding them, and they were back in the computer viewing room at headquarters. An hour ago, Higuchi had officially been arrested by the police, and now L and the others were safely testing the Death Note, each of them allowed to touch it except for Light.

"No."  
"Seriously, Ryuzaki?" Light was obviously humiliated, his cheeks pink with frustration, "If this is some sort of joke, I don't think it's funny. Everyone else got permission to touch it and they got to see this miraculously horrifying _Shinigami_. Is there a reason I can't touch it? Or do you just like power play?" The teenagers arms were crossed, and he now displayed a stern expression, his eyes almost shining red with irritation and impatience. L was going to wait until the actual experiment, but now the taskforce was zoning in on the detective, questioning his plans. He decided to get right to the point, " _Because,_ Light-kun, I am led to believe that if you yourself are to touch this notebook, you will become Kira again."

The task force was silent, and Light's arms fell to his sides, his devilish expression replaced with that of disappointment and confusion. "What?" was all Light could muster up.

"Allow me to explain. You see when I first took hold of the notebook, a strong feeling of dread washed over me, and that's when I saw Rem, the Shinigami. I realized only people who have touched this can see these gods of death and that the rules in this notebook apply to owners of Death Notes. I have reason to believe that somehow you were able to eliminate the Death Note from your life, and you did so during your imprisonment. 'My foolish pride; I'll have to get rid of it.' An odd thing to say indeed. This was when you got rid of your ownership of the Death Note, and originally had a plan to regain your memories and kill me or something of the sort." L spun a lazy finger around the spoon submerged in his sugary tea. 

Light was speechless, but L noticed he was shaking nervously. The detective continued, "Why else would you have turned yourself in? Seriously who does that?" 

Everyone's eyes were now on Light. L felt a tang of guilt, cornering the teen like that, but if everyone wanted to eliminate Kira and keep Light-kun alive, L had to explain his hypothesis. Light was still shaking, and he leaned back up against the counter behind him. "If that is true, Ryuzaki, then I don't deserve to be standing here right now. I deserve to be dead."

"Don't talk like that," The chief said immediately. L shook his head, agreeing with Light's dad, "I believe one that knows he has committed no crime, is innocent. Light-kun you are not Kira because Kira is a mindset that can only be activated through this poison." He gestured to the note. Light seemed to loosen up at this.

Matsuda spoke up, "Shouldn't we test it out on Light first? To make sure we aren't just making assumptions."

Aizawa and Mogi stared at their colleague grimly and then Matsuda quickly added, "Cautiously of course…"

Surprising everyone, L steadily replied, "Matsuda is correct. We will have to do a test. We'll need all the information we can get out of Kira to help close this case. Light-kun's cooperation would be a necessity. And if it does turn out that Light had never been Kira, which I doubt highly, then there is no harm done." 

L glanced over at Light and was surprised to see the boy smiling genuinely, "I'll do whatever it takes to help the case, Ryuzaki. But…" he trailed off and his eyes started glistening, "If I do turn out to have been Kira, then I'm not sure I'd be able to live with myself."

"I'll help you." L said with a reassuring grin. Light seemed to cheer up at this, standing up straighter, "How exactly are you going to test this out safely?"

"I read over all the rules," L explained, "I have a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

Author: lemonlawlight

Warnings: Sexual Tension with Sexual Themes/Swearing ~Small Triggering

Pairings: L x Light (No LxKira)

Notes: This chapter is going to be longer than the last one and will actually start laying down the plot (I will have an Author's Note at the end explaining this further)

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its contents

* * *

L sat at the interrogation desk; silver and cold to the touch. Light sat across from him, hands hermetically handcuffed to the table. The detective could see him shivering; horrified for what was about to come.

"Light-kun, please calm down. There is a possibility that my hypothesis isn't even correct, which I highly doubt, but you shouldn't be nervous."

"Don't let me hurt anyone," Light pleaded, in a steady, calmer tone than before. He was unconsciously tugging at the chain that incapacitated the use of his hands and arms. The task force stood around the desk, in silence, each one of them eyeing each other with concern. They all seemed to doubt this experiment, not believing in L's outlandish assumptions. Even so, Matsuda handed the Death Note to L who immediately opened it and ripped out a piece from the middle. The piece was no bigger than a thumb. "Now Light," L started soft, "If you do turn out to be the original Kira, then we will only keep you as Kira for as much information as we can get out of you. Do you understand?"

Light nodded absent-mindedly, staring down the piece of paper dangling from L's slim fingers. "Yes, Ryuzaki, I understand."

"Later on we will most likely need to burn this notebook," L stated. He turned to the squad, "Will that satisfy the police to some extent?"

The chief approved, and L smirked, "Well then; let's get started." The detective reached a hand over to brush up against Light's palm. He intertwined their fingers for a few moments in reassurance and then laid Light's hand out in the open position. He took a deep breath before placing the piece of the Death Note on Light's skin.

A blood-curdling scream filled the small room, and the interrogation light above them all swung slightly. Light's hand closed in a fist around the paper and his eyes started to narrow, his voice hitching and becoming desperate gasps and huffs. A loud gasp sounded from the upper left side of the room. "It worked!"

"Shut up Matuda," Aizawa grumbled; impatient. The chief seemed to be in shock as he watched that switch inside his own son.

"Kira," L mused, watching Light intently. His thumb was in his mouth, and his knees were tucked into his chest. This was more fascinating than L could have imagined it to be. His hypothesis had been correct, and basking in victory was more than enough to brighten his day.

Light seemed to be going over the events that had just happened in his "no-memory" state. His eyes were reading possible lies he could tell the squad, but it was over. He growled when he realized there was no escape from the situation, "You've got me." If L wasn't mistaken, he thought he could hear that Light's voice had dropped significantly in pitch and tone; just like it had risen when Light had been in captivity along with Misa all those months ago.

"Yes, we've got you," L stated dully; a hint of sarcasm lining his words, "Did you honestly think you could get away with any of this, Kira?"

It looked like Light was going to stay quiet, but he grinned a devilish smile that even L found uncomfortable to be in the gaze of, "Yes." His eyes darted to the right side of the room where Rem floated. There seemed to be no expression on the Shinigami's face unless Shinigami didn't have expressions. L pondered this.

"What will you do? Kill me?" Light questioned, refusing to look at the police squad surrounding him; their guns now pointed outwards; targeting him. He stared at Light, with no mercy, forcing his gaze to eat at L's mind. L didn't allow himself to waver, "I will kill you. But I won't kill Light Yagami."

"That doesn't make any sense," Light started, his gaze unremitting, "Light is me. I am Light Yagami."

"You are a poisoned version of him. A Possessed one."  
Light scoffed, "No matter how hard you try to hide me and my existence L, I am a part of Light Yagami. One that he chose to pursue. That _I_ chose to pursue."

"That's enough, Light." The chief's voice displayed a father's horrifying rage. Light's gaze faltered for a moment as if he was just remembering his father was the chief of the police squad. But his smirk returned, bigger than ever, and his eyes darted across the room, meeting everyone's eyes but his dad's, "Good evening father. Kind of you to show up."

"Shut up." The chief's words were cold and obviously stirred up something in Light, because he didn't continue talking. He just stared down at the paper grasped in his hand. It was time to get some answers. This whole situation was starting to make L feel ill, because he wanted to get Light Yagami back as soon as possible. He hadn't expected Kira to show up so quickly. He had been expecting Kira to start lying, saying the experiment hadn't worked. But now it was as plain as day. This was Kira, who sat just a few feet in front of him. He could see it in this boy's eyes. They were mature, narrowed in a way that seemed like he was constantly plotting; planning. His spindly fingers moved in a different fashion too, as if they were itching for a pen to write with.

"Thinking of a way to kill me?" L asked. Light glared up at him,

"You've got me haven't you? Why not just hurry up and do what you're going to do."

A hint of fear? L cocked his head. Light was just a boy after all. Kira or no Kira. He fears death even though it brings him no pain to bring the fear of death into others. Fascinating. L leaned forward slightly, toes slipping off the edge of the chair.

"You killed by writing people's names in this notebook then? Did you have any accomplices?" L questioned. Light hesitated and glanced over at Rem, and the Shinigami stared back. It was almost as if the two were mentally communicating. L hated it. "No I don't have any accomplices."

He was lying. L sighed, "Light, lies won't get you anywhere now."

Light didn't seem surprised that L knew he was lying. He huffed tugging mindlessly at the chain, "You don't understand. If I tell you all that I know, I could die. Right here and now."

L turned his head towards the Shinigami. The monstrous creature floated there, staring at the detective as if to confirm Kira's statement. L scowled, trying not to show the irritation on his face. He wouldn't be able to get any information out of Kira?

"Rem," Light ordered out loud, startling the room, "Do you mind if I ask you a question in front of them?"

"Go on," the Shinigami voiced. It was the first time it had spoken to anyone. Light was obviously familiar with this creature. Intrigued, L watched the scene play out.

"Rem, would you please tell them all your conditions if they want me to speak?"

"Conditions?" Mogi grumbled from beside Matsuda.

"Trust me, it isn't much," Light stated with an all too familiar joking tone. L felt heat slightly rise to his cheeks. How could this be both Light and Kira? Most people would think L would prefer Kira over Light Yagami because of how crazy L is. People think L prefers crazy but they would be quite wrong. L wanted to be friends with someone who connected with him, and preferably wasn't a serial killer. Even more than _just_ friend's maybe, but L hadn't explored those odd feelings stirring up inside him yet.

"My only condition is that Misa Amane is safe and happy," Rem stated. The creature's strange voice rang throughout the small metal-walled room.

"Misa has something to do with Kira after all then," Matsuda assumed. Rem abruptly turned to face him nearly giving Matsuda a shock-induced heart attack. Its voice was firmer, and far more aggressive, "She is an impressionable young girl. She no longer has anything to do with your Kira case. Her memories have been erased, like Light Yagami's were."

L raised a brow, "Why would we care about Misa Amane's safety?"

The creature pointed an eerie finger in the detective's direction, "Don't get cocky. If Misa's safety is disregarded I will make sure everyone in this room is dead, including Light. If for a second I do not believe Misa will be attended too properly, Light cannot be allowed to lose his memories."

When L's gaze towards the Shinigami didn't falter, it continued, "Do you understand me, L Lawliet?"

L felt his legs drop as they suddenly became as heavy as anvils. His eyes widened, and he stared at the Shinigami in shock as if expecting time to start reversing so his name hadn't been so carelessly thrown out into the open like that. Light let out a loud, short-lived, laugh. "L Lawliet is your name? That would have been useful about a half a year ago."

L glared at Light with a new passion. "I suggest you shut your mouth before I write your name in the Death Note myself."

"Calm down, L." The chief set a hand on the detective's tense shoulder. "It doesn't matter right now. It's not like Kira can use your name to his advantage anymore."

"Might as well use my name, Dad! I am Light Yagami after all," Light said this proudly. Soichiro Yagami didn't look at his son as he took a step back again.

"Deal." L mumbled.

"Huh?" Light's voice dropped low.

"Deal!" L said this louder, to make sure Rem heard. Rem floated soundlessly for a few moments, "Guarantee it."

"Mogi, Aizawa, Matsuda, please bring Rem to the monitor room. Show her Misa's new residence and make sure Misa has as much protection as she can get. Don't fail me," L pointed to the door. "One more thing," L started before any of them could leave, "Rem. First, you must return Light Yagami to us. Without the poison mindset of Kira. And after we ensure Misa Amane's safety, you yourself will answer our questions."

"Light would either have to drop the piece of paper he's holding now, or you would have to burn the notebook with fire, but know that burning the notebook would enable your memories of the Death Note to be lost as well," Rem explained; floating over to the officers, "If they cannot convince me that Misa is safe, then I will return and kill you all."

The Shinigami disappeared through the door, following the frightened officers into the monitor room. Light, L, and the Chief were all the ones who remained. "Mr. Yagami, would you please fetch the keys to the cuffs I left in the monitoring room?" L ordered.

"Yes. I will," The chief's eyes followed his son's as he disappeared through the door as well. Now it was just L and Light. Light suddenly seemed to loosen up; he wasn't as tense as he was moments ago.

"Why?"

"Why what Light-kun?" L asked.

"Why the hell are you keeping me alive?"

"Not you. I'm keeping Light alive," L hissed. Light rolled his eyes, "Your logic seems faulty in my opinion."

"One who does not remembers his crimes, has not committed his crimes."

"I'm pretty sure murderers with amnesia are still murderers," Light spat back.

"Do you want to atone to being a serial killer?" L questioned, his eyes dull and voice expressionless. This seemed to hit a certain chord because Light stayed silent, his eyes wavering. L observed him unconsciously. How his hair fit so perfectly around his head, highlighting that gorgeous jawline. L cocked his head. A truly perfect human being. Once Light was back in his normal mindset, L wanted him to become his detective partner. He mused at the possibilities of working on big cases with his only friend. A lifetime of potential happiness; if only he could forget this Light. Kira.

After a long and tedious staring contest, the chief finally returned with a small silver key held between his fingers. He handed it to L who dangled it in front of the criminal before him, "Give it up."

Light opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again with a smirk, "What if I don't want too?"

"You want to face the electric chair?"

Light leaned forwards slightly; his hair covering half of his eyes. "It'd be much better than losing my pride; myself. I'd rather die than become something that I'm not."

L glared, "But you were him once. You are him but with a mindset that drabbled too far into…black magic. Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. If you don't comply I have no issue with burning the Death Note even if it means losing my memories as well. Whatever way possible, we will destroy you, Kira."

Light's eyes narrowed and he loosed his fist from the tightness that hadn't faltered in the past ten minutes, "Alright L. I've accepted that you've beaten me fair and square, but…" A sickening chuckle sounded from the boy's mouth. It cracked as he halted it abruptly, "There is more than one Death Note." With those words, he dropped the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. In an instant his eyes became two giant bulges. Curiosity filled them and he straightened his back. Hell, even his cheeks seemed pinker. L felt an odd stabbing feeling in his heart. He shoved the feelings to the side for the time being and grabbed the scrap of paper from the table so Light wouldn't be able to pick it up again.

"L…does this mean I'm…" Light looked around the room to see various officers missing. His voice was raspy from the insane laughter he had choked out earlier. L held a firm grip on the silver key, and without hesitation, he unlocked Light's hands. "I got all the answers I need. Your son is cleared, Mr. Yagami. But the Kira case has not yet been solved."

"T-thank you, L. For all you've done." The chief's voice staggered, as he tried to make eye contact with his confused son.

"I like Light, Mr. Yagami. I don't like Kira, but I like Light." L could see Light blush just a little bit, from the corner of his eye. "Would you mind checking on the others, Chief? I would like to discuss somethings with your son; alone."

"Of course. I'll talk to you later, Light." The chief left. An ominous silence filled the room which Light was obviously uncomfortable with. When L stood up, the younger man leaned back in his chair slightly. But the detective reached out a hand and Light took it allowing himself to be helped up out of the chair. Light brushed some invisible dust from Light's hair and whispered, "It's getting late."

Light nodded, feeling unusually warm inside. L continued grimly, "Want me to walk you to your room? I'm sure the others aren't going to want to talk about this until the son is up. It'd probably be better if your brain got some rest."

"Just how late is it?" Light questioned softly.

"Midnight."

"Oh…I guess I should head to bed." Light seemed unsatisfied for some reason. L guessed I was because Light wanted to know everything about what had just happened. He probably wanted to know more about the Kira that lay dormant inside him. One day L would show him the surveillance footage, but he decided that wouldn't be for a while. Light seemed unstable and he didn't want to upset him. He wanted the calm stage of their lives to commence even if it was for a little.

L explained to the squad that the day was over, and the squad answered by telling them that Misa Amane's safety was procured. Light was going to ask what they meant by that but L put a finger to his own lips. He would tell him when they were by themselves. As they made their way down one of the small dimly lit corridors, L felt slightly nervous. He couldn't understand why it felt like there were butterflies in his stomach, as he approached Light's bedroom door. When the younger boy went inside, L could see a visual of his bed. He missed when they were chained together, and spent every night together; their pillow talk including Greek mythos and advanced calculus. There was even that one time Light comforted him after he had a nightmare and held his arm around him the whole night.

"L? Hello?"

"Huh? Oh." L snapped out of his reverie, "What?"

"I asked why you had to procure Misa's safety. Is she alright?"

"She's fine. This has something to do with the conversation I had with you and the Shinigami, but I'll tell you more tomorrow. You should get some rest."

"Oh," Light trailed off, "Hey, Ryuzaki, if I'm no longer a suspect, I don't have to keep dating her right?"

"No you don't. In fact it would be beneficial if you were not to interfere in her life," L answered. He wondered if Light had ever loved her at all; even if it was just a little bit.

"Thank goodness," Light said putting a hand to his heart in relief, "She's a sweet girl and all but there is honestly so much a guy can take. I won't bore you with my dull conversation, um, thanks for walking me here. I'll go to bed now."

That was when L realized his foot was planted inside the room. He immediately took a step back and smiled awkwardly, "Goodnight." The door was shut quietly and L could have sworn he heard Light sigh in relief. Did he sense the tension too?"

They were never this awkward around each other. It was obvious Light was no longer Kira, so it wasn't like he was trying to hide something. L assumed Light was acting strange because he realized he was Kira. _If I found out I was a worldwide serial killer I guess I'd be pretty upset too_ L thought. He stumbled down the hall about three doors and entered his own room; the lights were off giving it an eerie but cozy atmosphere. L worked his way out his sweater and pants and refused to put them away in drawers. He would just pick them up tomorrow anyway. With just boxers on, like he usually slept in, he climbed under the crisp covers. They were cold but he loved it when they were cold. Most people assumed L didn't sleep but he got a lot of it when he could. He just liked to schedule his sleep pattern differently than others. He believed that if you got the perfect amount of sleep in a week then it didn't matter when you do it. L drifted to sleep peacefully; knowing Light would be by his side hopefully for the rest of his detective days.

* * *

" _Ryuzaki." Was that Light's voice? L was wondering down the darkest hall or corridor he had ever been in. To his right and left were rooms filled with grotesque creatures. At the dead end of the hall lay the worst creature of all. Light had glowing red eyes and in his hand was an ebony notebook and a pen. "L. Lawliet. L. Lawliet. L. Lawliet." His name was repeated over and over in ink._

"Ryuzaki!" L was jolted away by a loud voice. He instantly propped himself up on his elbows. Light stood in his bedroom doorway, arms crossed, but a soft expression was plastered across his face. His cheeks were pink with anxiety and he tapped his foot.

"L-light…you startled me. Are you okay?" L questioned. Light nodded, "You looked and sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I was."

"Me too."

"Is that why you're here?" L grabbed a large quantity of the puff surrounding his body; he felt self-conscious because he would always wear a shirt to bed when he had been chained to Light. The younger boy seemed more normal and usual than he had been hours ago. He parted his lips to speak again,

"I know this is weird, but I couldn't get sleep. You always calmed me down when I used to get nightmares." Light jutted out a knee and leaned forward, "Can I come in?"

L nodded and sat up straight; hugging his knees to his chest. Light nudged the door closed with his bare feet and he made his way over to sit on the edge of the bed. That's when L noticed what he was wearing. Satin pajamas, both red, and the shirt which was long sleeved and a button up. L never understood how people fell asleep in tight clothing like that.

"What was _your_ nightmare about?" Light asked, his puppy glare eyeing the detective up and down. L shrugged, "Nothing of importance." If he told Light what his dream had been about Light would probably sock him the face and slam the door shut on the way out. He didn't want to stir up anything unnecessary. Light seemed to catch on to the fact L didn't want to be consoled about this. "Can I tell you about mine?" His voice was so innocent and soft; L wanted to hold on to it as long as he could.

"Yes of course."

"I-I had a dream I killed you…as Kira." Light's voice cracked as he said that last word. L watched as tears started to fill up the younger man's eyes. Light's words hadn't phased the detective whatsoever. He had been expecting Light's subconscious to screw with him. It just scared him that Light's dream was so close to his own.

L didn't exactly know how to comfort someone who was crying so he reached out a hand; extending a finger to wipe away a tear that threated to drop off of Light's jaw. A gasp hitched in L's throat as Light practically tackled him, his head slamming against his chest, and his arms wrapping around L's waist, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't control my mind."

"It's your subconscious. There's nothing you can do about. I understand. Please don't apologize. It's really okay." L patted Light's head trying to remain calm, but he was busy praying that Light wouldn't feel his heart racing faster than a speeding bullet.

Wet cheeks rubbed against L's abdomen as Light muttered in an unstable cry, "No it's not okay! You're my best friend; the only person I've ever been able to be entertained by. I would never kill you."

"I feel the same way." L whispered. He debated whether or not Light heard him and then louder, he said, "Do you want to stay here for the night? That is if it makes you comfortable."

Light didn't lift his head but he mumbled, "Yes."

L didn't exactly know how to get out of the situation he was in, so he just laid back and allowed Light to cling onto him. They were cuddling. This was actually happened. He could swear Light was crawling upwards really slowly, because his head had gone from being at L's abdomen to the crook of his neck. Maybe he was just trying to get comfortable. However, he could feel his body warming up at the rare contact. The skin Light's hands were touching felt like they were on fire. L tried to hide the blush that escaped to his cheeks.

L dared to glance down and saw Light staring right up at him with those large puppy eyes. Their eyes connected for a few moments. They stared at each other relentlessly, and Light didn't pull back when L leaned down to lock their lips together in a kiss.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hi! So basically this was chapter 2 and it was much longer than the first. You should expect long chapters like these in the future if you want to read more in the future :D No sex in this chapter but next chapter maybe? I haven't decided. There probably will be thought because the sex is necessary. I hope you liked this and please leave a comment for suggestions on what to do with the series or and help with grammar and spelling. I'll be pleased to hear from you. I have a basic idea on where this is going but no spoilers**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: lemonlawlight**

 **Warnings: Sexual Tension with Sexual Themes/Possible Swearing**

 **Pairings: L x Light (No LxKira)**

 **Notes: I told you guys there would be sex soon but I've decided I'm not going to do that for a little while. I didn't think it was necessary yet and I got a comment telling me the slow building romance was perfect. And I kind of agree. So wait a little longer and enjoy the chapter. This one is picking up the morning after the last chapter. (Thanks for all the support btw ahh!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its contents**

* * *

L's eyes slowly blinked open and he quickly took in his surroundings. The sun was beating through the window brighter than any usual day; the time was late. He was never late to work. L growled and threw the sheets off of himself and then realized Light was gone.

Light had stayed the night right? Hadn't he fallen asleep next to him? L's memories were finally starting to fall into place. Light had collapsed on top of him and then… L's face became redder than humanely possible as he remembered what had happened next.

He had kissed Light. "You idiot!" L grumbled at himself, his hands hiding his face from an invisible audience. He stood up and scrambled to find a new pair of clothes in one of his drawers, ignoring the used pair on the rug below him. After the kiss, Light hadn't left, he had just gone back to hiding his face in the detective's chest. L remembered them both falling sleep after that. Light must have run away some time during the middle of the night, or really early in the morning.

Once L was dressed, it was the first time he was scared to go to work. He had promised Light he would explain what had happened with the Kira experiment today, but they wouldn't chastise him if he told them he was sick right? Shaking his head, he tried to throw away the embarrassment he felt. L wasn't going to let this deter him from his job; his responsibilities.

The detective put one slim finger to his lips. _Light's lips are soft._ He tried to erase the fact he wanted to kiss him again as soon as possible. _I'm so perverted_ he thought, grudgingly. Grabbing a lollipop from a bowl on the bureau, it was grape flavored, he plopped it in his mouth and headed out into the hall. While he was in the elevator to get to the monitor room, his heart was beating much faster than it had minutes ago. He wondered if Light would slap him or scold him or ignore him…or worse. He wondered if Light would hate him forever. L stood up as straight as he could and eliminated the soft blush from his cheeks.

His heart officially stopped when he was face to face with Light and the task force. They were all staring in his direction. When Matsuda caught sight of him he waved happily.

"L there you are," Light's dreaded voice sounded from across the chasm of a room, "Hurry up and get over here."

L strutted over with blank eyes. Light hadn't forgotten what had happened last night right? He stared at the boy who seemed oblivious to his surroundings. No, maybe he didn't want to draw attention to the taskforce that something had happened between the two the night before. L kept his cool as well, "Did the taskforce explain to you what happened with Kira yesterday?"

Light was typing away at a keyboard, and he moved the rolling chair every so often to reposition his legs. Not looking up, he replied, "They didn't leave out a word. They even showed me the tape."

L's eyes became wide, "I didn't order you to do that." He was talking to the task force, but staring directly at Light. Light's typing slowed a little.

"Yes but we wanted to show him and he didn't hesitate." The chief said. L put a hand on Light shoulder for only a few seconds, "Are you…alright?"

Light immediately got up out of his chair, and stayed away from L's comfort, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" He was still refusing to look the detective in the eyes. This was starting to piss him off.

"Are you serious? You just saw yourself as a murderer. Who would be okay after that?"

"You don't understand," Light was finally able to make eye contact, "It gave me all the reassurance I needed. After seeing that side of me that I hadn't known about, I now know that it wasn't my fault in particular; Kira's crimes. That person on the screen was possessed with power and death. I'd never become that on purpose."

L had a lingering feeling that he wanted to argue with Light further but he dropped it, "I guess you could look at it like that."

L sat down where Light had been sitting, signaling for the others to get back to their routines. "What were you researching?" He studied what was on the screen and saw a random list of deaths.

"Nothing special. A few heart attacks that aren't relative to the Kira case. I thought they were at first, but I guess not."

"Light, the Kira case is pretty much over," L explained. Light shook his head, "It might never be over as long as there are Shinigami in the Shinigami realm."

"Will being Kira become a trend or something?" L asked humorlessly. Light didn't respond and sat down in another chair a few feet away from the detective. L was starting to feel that burning in his chest again, and whenever he tried to coax himself into calming down, he couldn't psychically bring himself to do so. He needed to know if Light remembered what happened. Who was he kidding? Of course Light remembered, but what if L brought it up? What would he do then?"

Light coughed suddenly making L jump up in fright. Light tensed, "Whoa are you alright?"

"You startled me."

"Oops?" Light chuckled and went back to scrolling through a website. L blushed. His laugh was cute. L hadn't even noticed that the lollipop had disappeared a long while ago; the stick just dangling between his teeth.

* * *

It had only been an hour and L's curiosity had continued to grow. He had told himself on various occasions in the past hour that he was going to stand up and ask Light about the night before, and if it meant anything, but he had also stopped himself countless times. One, because the taskforce was still around, and two, because for the first time in his life he was nervous about talking to someone.

When Matsuda came over to talk to Light, L's wire snapped and he stood up instantaneously; starting both the officer and the younger boy. "L?" Matsuda questioned.

"Light I need to talk to you for a second. Alone."

Light was hesitant in his reply. He sat there, wide-eyed and then mustered up, "A-alright."

L could tell he didn't want to talk, especially alone. But Light was going to have to face L at one point. Why not now? L was itching to figure out what was going on in Light's mind as he led him through a narrow hall and into a small lounge that resembled a meeting room.

L shut the door and screamed at himself in his mind. What the hell was he going to say? He turned to face Light and was surprised to see the young boy so close to him. He was speechless as Light's leg moved between L's own thin legs and he pressed his soft lips up against him. L was lightly pushing at Light's chest, but he didn't really want the boy to stop. Especially not when Light's tongue started to dance around in L's mouth. Light paused for a moment, leaving L silently gasping, to whisper near the detective's ear, "I thought you were going to ignore what happened last night."

"I thought you were going to ignore that too," L said louder than he had anticipated. Light leaned back a little to eye L's throat. L felt flustered and stiff; like he couldn't psychically move. He allowed himself to be pushed up against the door. His knees and arms were shaking but he tried to hide it by pushing himself back further as if the door would swallow him like a black hole.

"I-I'm sorry." Light's eyes flickered back and forth as he dropped his arms from L's side. "I shouldn't have just done that to you just now…" He started to take a few steps back but didn't get far. L grabbed him by the face and dragged him back over until their chests were touching. He pressed his lips to the side of Light's cheek, "Do you really think I would have kissed you last night if I didn't want to?"

"And why _did_ you want to?" His forehead was now against the top of L's shoulder and the detective could suddenly feel that the boy was shaking too. Was he just as nervous?

"I like you. You're the only person I've ever had a true connection with. I guess that connection brought on a bunch of other feelings too."

"But you knew I was Kira. Why would you let yourself lo-like me." Light's hands were at his sides and L gently took them and wrapped them around his waist. They felt so good there. L closed his eyes enjoying being held; even though he normally despised being touched.

"I started to like _you_ , not Kira. When you lost your memories and we got chained to each other, that become more apparent," L responded.

Light removed his arms and stood directly in front of L, their noses practically touching, "So what is this supposed to be?"

"What do you want it to be? It's your call," L said. He hoped Light would say he wanted this to happen. He hoped Light would want to be with him. If he didn't that was okay, but L had fallen in love with him and it would take a long time to get over that if he was rejected now.

Before he could continue to dwell on the subject, Light returned his arms to L's waist and pressed him back up against the door. That was certainly an answer. L allowed Light's tongue to explore his mouth and he lowered his hands to crawl up underneath Light's shirt. His breath hitched for a few moments and he paused the kiss, moving his lips to a more sensitive place. L's eyes widened as he felt them trail down his throat. Starting to shiver, he pulled his arms back and pushed Light away with reluctant force "As much as I'm flattered about all of this, the task force is going to wonder why we're taking so long to 'talk'."

Light's expression was hit with sudden realization, "Oh shit you've got a point."

L smiled discreetly, hoping the boy wouldn't notice his genuine happiness. He reached out a hand to straighten out Light's hair for a few seconds, "I won't forget this encounter if you don't."

"I won't," Light smirked. The two exited the room and instantly put up a serious façade. The chief was waiting for them at the end of the hall. L bet that Light was feeling really self-conscious right about now. He bit down on his thumb anticipating tonight. He yearned to explore this newfound relationship with his partner. He wondered if Light would agree to stay with him and fight crimes together. It had been a dream L had been capacitated with for a long time; even when he suspected Light was Kira. Light was so brilliant; it was engrossingly attractive. The detective watched father and son interact, and he bit down on his thumb harder. Thoughts of their previous romantic encounter kept latching onto his current thought process. He walked away from the conversation to find a group of officers huddled together nervously. Their backs were to L so the detective coughed loudly. They all turned as if they had been caught with their hand in L's cookie jar.

"Why are we all whispering?"

"L," Mogi spoke up first, "Do you have a brother?" The question caught the detective off guard. They were asking him a personal questioned about his life. His life; which he had told the task force he would vow to never tell them a detail of. The question was completely out of left field as well. Did it matter if he had a brother? Why were they acting so secretive about it? L chastised himself for getting so worked up over a simple question. Hesitantly he answered, "No. Why?"

"Are you sure?" Aizawa intervened. L was about to snap at them to stop questioning him but he thought about it. No he wouldn't know would he? "Why are you asking me?" He added impatience to his tone which made the group of officers tense up, "You should take a look at this."

L hadn't even noticed Light creep up behind him but the voice was so close to his right ear, "What does L need to take a look at?"

The task force spread out divulging a computer they had been circled around, "Look at this."

Light and L leaned in. The picture displayed across the whole screen was that of a dead woman with a giant B carved into her bare chest. The walls were covered in splattered blood and a man holding a knife held a camera in his other hand. It was some sort of twisted selfie. But L's heart stopped when he saw who the killer was. He turned his head to see Light staring at him directly, "It looks like you."

L's heart dropped thousands of stories. Light didn't think it was him right? He stood up straight again and so did Light. The task force waited for an answer. L watched them trying to find the right words to say. But all he could think of was B and how B had escaped prison. _I put him there myself damn it all!_ L's hands became fists. "Beyond Birthday."

"Whose birthday?" Matsuda asked, confused. Light cocked his head, "L what do you mean?"

"His name is Beyond Birthday…we've known each other since we were children. He isn't me but he has always had a striking resemblance to me."

"It's more than just a resemblance…" Aizawa muttered.

"He uses a lot of makeup to make himself look even more like me."

"So what's so bad about this guy? He looks like an everyday killer to me." Light was trying to reassure him wasn't he? It wasn't really working.

" _I'm_ scared of him. Think about that for a second," L retorted. The task forces expressions dropped. If L was scared of him that wasn't a good sign. L wasn't even scared of Kira.

"If he's escaped, it'll be easy to catch him," L explained, "He makes many mistakes."

"So you've caught him before?" Light asked.

"Once."

L strolled over to one of the desks and pressed a microphone button, "Watari can you come here for a minute."

"Right away, sir."

Watari entered the room almost instantly and L stared in his direction, "Watari, Beyond Birthday has escaped, inform _them_ and make sure they _don't_ get involved." Watari seemed to know exactly what L was talking about because he nodded, a serious expression plastered across his face, and he exited the room.

Now a few feet away from the task force, L leaned up against a counter, "Though he is easy to catch, we're going to need a lot of manpower to do so. I didn't expect him to ever kill again…"

The chief was now next to the task force reviewing this picture, "Where did you find this photograph?" He asked.

"We didn't find it," Aizawa explained, "It was sent to us by this guy. He didn't leave a note or anything. He just labeled the email 'From B'."

"Did the whole police force get it?"

"Just the Kira task force." Mogi said grimly. L's eyes widened. If he sent it just to the Kira task force Beyond Birthday knew they were all still working together in small numbers. He knew of L's current plans. Perhaps he knew where their headquarters was located. L was so caught up in worrying that he hadn't noticed Light move up beside him. He nudged the detective with his shoulder "Are you alright? You seem more stressed out than usual."

"You don't know Beyond like I do," L muttered. He gritted his teeth. Why couldn't he just get one day of piece? He had just found out his feelings for Light were mutual. Finally he had someone to care for, and Beyond Birthday wanted to ruin it. He wondered if Beyond knew who Kira was as well. He stared at Light with a newfound protective feeling. He couldn't allow B to find out who Light used to be. Beyond would exploit that to the fullest.

"L?" Light asked nervously. The gaze he was under was making him feel uncomfortable. L blinked ridding himself of the expression, "I'm sorry. Let's see if we can find out Beyond's location. He turned to face the anxious task force, "I understand if you don't want to continue investigating since the Kira case is over. But you did get fired from the police force for helping me about a month ago, and I'm open to all the help I can get for the Beyond Birthday case."

"Of course we'll help, Ryuzaki." Matsuda said with a bright smile. L wanted to punch him, "And by the way everyone, I'm no longer considered with the whole name thing. You may call me L as long as we're not in public."

"Awesome!" Matsuda explained.

"Are you sure you're alright with that?" L had almost forgotten Light was standing next to him. L nodded reassuringly. The chief looked back and forth from L, his son, and the squad, "So are we going to start the investigation?"

L ripped his eyes from Light's and managed, "Yes. Mogi, track the address from which the email came, Aizawa find information about the prison Beyond Birthday was held up in for the past few years and find out why they didn't release information of his escape, and Chief, please gather up all the information you can about any kills Beyond Birthday has committed post his escape."

Matsuda raised a shaky hand, "Um, L, what do I do?"

"Coffee," L responded dully.

"Come on!"

* * *

It was hours later in the day. Everyone was growing tired. The squad had taken multiple breaks for coffee and food, and L was now surrounded with cakes and different candy assortments. These were able to take his mind off of his previous worried state. Though, Beyond Birthday still lingered eerily in his mind. There was a whopping four lollipops stored in L's mouth as of now, each of them fading quickly.

A few minutes later, bubblegum flavor was the only pop remaining. He sucked on it loudly, not caring who was listening. Light was beside him, in a rolling chair, trying to type up files on the computer. It seemed L was able to deter his concentration from work. L experimented with this further.

He grabbed a chocolate covered banana and began innocently licking at it. He stared at his computer screen blankly, but he could sense Light's eyes were on him. _Good_. After a few minutes of licking up and down the soft fruit, he turned in his chair to face his partner. Light looked like a deer caught in headlights. L harshly bit down on the banana and ate half of it. Light winced.

"Getting anywhere with the files?" L asked as oblivious as he could sound. It took Light a minute to gather his thoughts before he nodded, "Yeah I am"

"Great," he began greedily stuffing his face with small chocolates. The tray before him was almost fully pristine. Only a small slice of cake remained on a round white plate. He began to fork at it. Halfway through eating it he noticed Light had gone back to working. L wanted more attention so he deliberately smeared some frosting across his cheek and lip with the piece of cake on his fork. And he grumbled in fake agony, causing Light to turn his way again.

"Light-kun, I got some frosting on my face. Can you help me?" He faked a pout that was supposed to come off as humorous but instead seemed to turn on the younger boy. Light's cheeks were flushed.

"Don't test me, L. I'm not a resilient person."

A sly tone returned to the detective, "The task force is still around." This was basically telling Light he couldn't do anything. He was incapable of doing anything. Light had another strategy up his sleeve. He stood up and called out to the task force, "L and I are tired. We both want to go to bed."

The chief smiled, "I'll probably be getting sleep soon too; goodnight."

L grimaced. He wasn't actually ready to go to bed, but he couldn't tell the squad Light had been lying. It would seem like they were both childish men who tattled on one another. He reluctantly stood up and followed Light to the elevator. While he was annoyed he couldn't continue to work, his heart started to beat faster as the numbers above the elevator dropped. Soon he would be alone with Light.

He turned to the task for the last time that night, "In the morning, we will most definitely find where Beyond Birthday is hiding."

The task force grinned at this. Matsuda gave a bellowed laugh. Probably because L still had frosting smeared across his face. But that was a usual occurrence so it shouldn't be that funny.

L and Light entered the elevator and L hit the number "13." The elevator started to rise, and so did L's heartbeat as Light leaned over to lick the frosting off of his cheek. L twitched as he felt the tongue travel further down his neck lapping the rest of the dripping icing from L's skin. Light turned to face the elevator doors, hiding the blush that had conjured on his face. L thought it was adorable how Light would take the initiative and then immediately feel embarrassed about doing so moments later. L took Light's hand in his in approval. He leaned over to whisper in the boy's ear, "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?"

Light's cheeks reddened further and he nodded, not facing the detective. L smirked thinking about the idea of them sharing the same room. He hoped this would be an everyday occurrence. It better be. He used to miss the days where they would spend time together in the same room, chained to each other. But now it was just as good. Light wasn't even as suspect anymore.

Light's grip tightened around L's hands as the ding of the elevator sounded.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Next chapter will pick up basically right here. I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment suggestions for the story. And I can't wait to continue writing this. I hope I'm writing the romance believably. Oh and they probably aren't going to have sex in the next chapter, but I will probably put in a bunch of foreplay. I'm planning on giving them a sex scene in a couple later chapters but not here. But there will be sex…you'll see. HEHE I'm gonna be so evil with this series. Please comment if you want to 3 thanks for all the support so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: lemonlawlight**

 **Warnings: Sexual Tension with Sexual Themes/Possible Swearing**

 **Pairings: L x Light (No LxKira)**

 **Notes: So yeah basically this chapter is going to set up future chapters and plots with Beyond Birthday (yay!) and it'll put some sort of foundation down for L and Light's newfound relationship (woo!) Enjoy please, I'll write more in an author's note at the end**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or its contents**

* * *

They sat crisscross; one inch away from each other in the center of L's large king size bed. They had resorted to talking instead of doing anything sexual (yet). Right now they were better at the talking part, but then again they weren't exactly having a conversation. They were giving each other calculus equations to solve. Neither of them were flunking a question either.

L watched Light intently; the boy's hair was falling over his eyes as he leaned down in thought. He really wanted to touch it; to run his fingers through it. L rolled his eyes at his own dumb thoughts. But Light's hair just looked too damn soft.

"5 to the power of 4," Light answered with a victorious smile. He had always relished in winning regardless of being Kira or not.

"Had I asked a question?" L replied dully. Light's eyes narrowed in a playful irritation. He nudged him in the elbow and their eyes met. The room suddenly seemed ten thousand times quieter.

"Hey," Light started, his voice dropping to an unnerving concerned tone, "Why didn't we start this before?"

L had a hunch about what Light was talking about but he needed to hear him say it himself, "Start what?" Light's eyes widened slightly and he scooted closer to the detective. He took time to wrap his long legs around L's sitting stance. His head dropped to L's collarbone so the detective's chin was resting on his head. "This."

"Romantic Relations?" L gulped forcing back an urge to grab Light's wrist and force him down on the bed below him.

"Hmm." Light nuzzled his nose against the sharp bone protruding from L's shirt collar. L's breath started getting caught in his throat. He allowed himself to wrap an arm around Light's back. "You were Kira."

"Was that your only reason?"

"Well, also because we are two grown men who are in love in a judgmental society." L dared to lift his hand and stroke the back of Light's neck where the boy's hair ended. He felt Light shiver beneath him. His voice came out small, "You were worried about your reputation?"

L let out a quiet snort, "Nobody knows who I am. I was worried about your reputation."

"Mine!?" Light exclaimed, an arrogance that he had always harbored returned to his tone. He leaned up out of L's grasp and their noses met instantaneously, "Why _my_ reputation?"

"You seemed to care deeply about what people think of you. I wasn't going to get in the way of-" L was interrupted when Light pushed his lips up against his. L wasn't prepared for this so he leaned back defensively and let out a gasp as there kiss broke. "Hey…"

L was about to ask why Light had just kissed him but he looked up and saw his partner's face completely red. Light withdrew his legs from L's sides and shakily took his hands off of the detective, "I'm sorry."

L sighed, "Light you don't have to apologize every time you kiss me…or do anything else for that matter."

"I just…" Light trailed off for a second as he tried to slow his heart beat down, "I feel bad if I gave you the impression that I didn't want to be with you because I cared about what others thought."

L watched as the younger boy conjured up more to his little speech, "I really do like you. I always have. I never tried to pursue you before because…I guess I was afraid you didn't feel that way. You're always so stiff and closed off; I could never tell what you were feeling."

L reached out a hand and took Light's which was shaking in midair. "You know, sometimes I used to think 'If he is Kira I wouldn't care because I like him'."

Light's eyes widened, "That's dumb. I'm… I was… a killer."

L shook his head, "You miss my point. You're the only person I could ever relate to on an intelligence and personality level. For some reason it seems that we are the only two people who matter on this Earth, because you are the only other person to me that matters in this world besides myself."

Light's eyes widened further than L had imagined they could, and Light shifted his gaze across the room, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red yet again. L ran his spindly fingers up the younger boy's sides and he pushed him gently against the pillow at the top of the bed. He crawled up onto his chest and nuzzled into him. Light felt so warm, and L loved how his heartbeat sounded like fast drums.

"I'm going to ask this again," Light whispered. L didn't look up but he could feel Light's chest rise as he spoke. "What is _this_ supposed to be?"

L scrounged up an irritated expression. "Do you need a label or something? Because I'd be more than happy to call you my boyfriend."

Light let out a loud laugh. L hadn't heard this laugh yet. He had heard various chuckles and seen several smirks; many bordering on the smug side. This laugh was loud and heartfelt and lasted for about thirty whole seconds before Light spoke in a raspy voice, "Come on L, we're not in grade school anymore."

L leaned up, lifting his face from Light's cheek. He towered about the younger boy, his arms planted on either side of the bed around him, "How about _lover_?" he sneered.

"Gross! Stop!" Light's face crumpled into that of amusement and dread as he turned away from the detective's piercing gaze. Lifting up of Light's legs to nuzzle against, L continued, "What about my whore?"

Light glared, "You're going too far." L allowed a smile to escape on his own lips as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Light's nose. "What do you want?" L whispered this in Light's ear and he felt the boy's heart beat start to speed up. It took Light a minute and a half to answer.

"L, I want to stay with you. Forever." L was overjoyed, but he tried his best not to explode into a ray of sunshine and giggles. A grin crawled up upon his face and his chest fell onto Light's chest as he used his hands to grasp Light's face in his hands. Light couldn't physically escape now, even if he wanted too. It wasn't like Light was struggling though. The younger boy was reaching up underneath L's sweater, and feeling around the detective's stomach. L pushed his tongue further back into Light's throat causing him to cry out against L's lips. The cry hummed against his mouth and L had to restrain from pressing himself up further against Light or he would crack the boy's fragile ribs.

Light was the only person L had ever kissed. L had experience from book and magazines he had read in the past, but he hoped he was able to satisfy Light. Light threw his head back against the pillow with a choked gasp as one of L's knees involuntarily rubbed up against his erection. _Nice, I'm not even trying_ L thought snidely. He slowly planted kisses Light's neck and started to flick his tongue against the boy's collarbone. This whole thing was really getting to L because he could feel himself getting hard very quickly.

Light was almost as desperate as L because he lifted his long legs up around L's hips and dragged his waist down to grind up against his own. L drew back and let out a small gasp. He didn't resist as Light pulled L's shirt off and he immediately started on Light's shirt once his own was off. Unbuttoning a shirt had never seemed so easy because it was completely undone in a matter of seconds. L didn't remove the shirt though. He leaned down and let his tongue drag across Light's twitching body, from his neck to his abdomen. Light arched his back slightly, letting out a soft cry. L intertwined their fingers as he rubbed his whole body against Light's.

"L…" Light breathed. The detective glanced up curiously upon hearing his name. Light's eyes were closed and he was gritting his teeth behind closed lips. L felt heat rise to his cheeks. Hearing his (actual) name just now had made it thousands of times hotter. He reached up his pale fingers to brush across Light's chest. Light flinched and let out a small almost inaudible noise. It was when L started going below the abdomen with his tongue that the cellphone in his back pocket started to ring.

Instantly, Light's eyes grew extremely narrowed with newfound anger. L hadn't seen him look so murderous since he had been Kira. L considered forgetting the call and continuing, but he knew it was his job and if it was coming in on his cellphone it had to be a little important. He flashed an apologizing look at Light who had started to steady his breathing.

"Aizawa?" L asked. The detective chastised himself for sounding so out of breath.

"L? Are you okay? You sound flushed."

"I-I'm fine. What do you want at this hour?"

"I wanted to tell you I won't be able to make it to work tomorrow. It's my daughter's birthday party you see and my wife yelled at me for days for missing it last year and-"

"Understood, Aizawa. You may have a day off," L said following up with a silent yawn.

"Thank you so much, sir." The call dropped and L threw his phone carelessly across the room. It skidded away on the rug; luckily not cracking.

"Aizawa wanted the day off?" Light's voice was completely steady, and he was sitting up completely now. _Damn that Aizawa ruining the mood_. Light looked like he was thinking the same thing.

L smiled warmly, "Want to go to sleep?"

* * *

Light borrowed some of L's pajamas from the drawers next to the bed. They were unused because L usually slept in nothing; just boxers.

"It doesn't bother you right?"

"Of course not," Light answered, but he was obviously blushing when he got in the bed beside L. "Goodnight." He rolled over on his side, scooting as close as he could to the side of the bed. L cocked his head and watched him.

"You know Light," he started slyly, "It's much warmer in the middle of the bed."

"I don't mind."

L took him gently by the arm and tried tugging him, but he moved as a boulder would. So L resorted to crawling over and wrapping himself around Light's left arm. "Don't be shy about taking the initiative sometimes," L mumbled into Light's sleeve.

Light tensed up under the detective's grasp, "I'm not being shy!"

L raised a judgmental eyebrow which set Light off. The younger boy tackled the detective lovingly; almost too lovingly. L snorted, "Is this a contest to see who cuddles best?"

"You started it." Light said this with a yawn and L could feel his heartbeat start to slow as he slumped down lower on L's body. L stroked the now sleeping boy's hair. It was so silky. He soon felt himself drift to sleep.

* * *

This wasn't like the first time. Light remained where he was when L woke up. He hadn't run away this time. L tried to move carefully, out from underneath Light's lean but heavy body. Shit. He was slightly hard but couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. He wondered if Light was dreaming about him at all…No. It didn't matter. They were probably late for work like L had been yesterday.

L checked the clock. They still had ten minutes. He shook Light awake and the boy begrudgingly rolled out of bed and left the room. All of his clothes were back in his own drawers. L immediately felt an ache with Light's absence. He smacked himself in the face. Light would be back with him in ten minutes, was he really this pathetic with missing his significant other?

Yes. Yes he is.

Light got back quickly and he and L made their way down to the task force who waited patiently in the monitoring room. They were huddled together around the coffee table between the grey couches. "L! Thank god."

The chief sounded extremely relieved to see the detective. It was unnerving. L exchanged concerned glances at one another.

"Something wrong dad?" Light questioned. The chief gestured for them to come see what was on the coffee table. A letter. It had already been opened by the task force, but L picked up the lined sheet of loose leaf that was carelessly left next to the dark red envelope. It read as follows:

 _Dear Lawliet,_

 _I know where you're hiding_

 _I know you're harboring Kira_

 _Who said you were allowed to have a party without me?_

 _Ready or not here I come_

L held the letter with a shaky hand. He grabbed the envelope hastily and flipped it around. On the front a giant B was painted in black. "Beyond Birthday…"

Light took the letter out of his colleague's hand, "Lawliet. He knows your name as well?"

"Yes," L responded, placing a thumb on his bottom lip.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"Bad," L said, "Beyond has no sense of secrecy or danger. In fact danger is the norm for him."

"What does it mean by _ready or not here I come_?" Matsuda questioned. He looked frightened. L crushed the envelope in his hand. Why else would Beyond mention Kira in his letter unless he was planning to do something to Light? B had no idea that Light had lost his memories either so if he tried to torture answers out of him… Light set the letter back down on the table and answered Matsuda's question that L hadn't even listened to in the first place.

"It means he knows where we are. And he's coming to kill us."

"No," L intruded, "Not kill us. Kill you."

Light gave him a harsh glance, "W-what are you talking about? Why would he kill me? Isn't he a killer too just like Kira?"

L chuckled coldly, "Exactly. He'll kill you because he respects you. But he likes to think he has some code of morality. So he'll likely try to torture a confession out of you before getting to the slicing and dicing."

"You don't have to put it in such explicit terms," Mogi mumbled.

"He can't get in anyway," someone else said, "We have a lot of protection. Plus, he just warned us."

L moaned in frustration, "You people are dumber than I thought. Look at the mailing address on this envelope. There is none! Which means he's-"

"-already here," Light whispered. The chief's eyes widened and he started ordering the task force to spread out and search the building top to bottom. He was in the middle of ordering Light to check all the security cameras when L allowed himself to have an outburst of emotion. He yelled, "EVERYONE STOP!"

Luckily those outbursts worked wonders because everyone paused in their tracks and stared wide eyed at the detective. "It's no use. He's far smarter than any of you think. He was going to be my successor a long time ago."

"So he's just as smart as you?" Light asked.

"Might be more."

"Then what are we supposed to-" the chief's words were cut off when the entire buildings power-line was cut. There were no windows and no available sources of light to illuminate the room. There were in pitch darkness.

"Nobody move!" L ordered, "Light, please follow my voice and come hold my hand. You need to be protected."

L was in dread for the next five seconds. In dread because for five seconds no voice answered him and he felt abandoned and alone. He thought he had lost his first love, but Light's voice was closer than he thought. "A-alright."

A hand brushed up against L's sleeve and he grabbed it confident he had just broken Light's arm, "Is that you?"

"Yah."

"How's everyone else?" L called.

An array of "fines" were scattered across the room.

"Watari are you in here?"

"I just got here sir. Sorry for the delay." The old man's voice echoed from far across the room. L sighed in relief that Beyond hadn't decided to attack anyone yet.

"Do you think you can turn on the emergency power system while in the dark?"

"Of course, sir."

Footsteps were heard following across the room. L was certain Watari was clicking away at the monitor booth right about now. A few more clicks and then silence, "This may take a while sir."

"Damn." L's grip on Light's hand tightened.

"Wait a second! I think I have a book light in my back pocket. I totally forgot until now. I'll come help you Watari." Light escaped L's grasp and assured him he'd be back in a second.

"Light no! You could get hurt!"

"It's fine L." Light was already by the control panel but he wasn't taking out a book light. In fact there was nothing but silence for the next minute and a half. There were silent scurrying footsteps across the tile moments ago, but he was convinced it had been the task force. His heart started to race, "Light?!"

No answer. "Light! Answer us!"

No answer. "Light?" The chief voiced. Light was gone. It was obvious. They had no chance against Beyond Birthday in the first place. B was smarter and more hostile. Even if L had held onto Light, he could have been easily knocked out. But it hurt so much more to know that Light was actually gone. His spindly fingers turned to fists. He would not let Beyond get away with this.

L mindlessly called Light's name again. Suddenly the lights were back on. Each member of the task force shielded their eyes with their arms. It was blinding.

"He's gone!" Matsuda exclaimed.

L calmly made his way over to the computer and sat down in a chair. He raised his knees and began typing away. The chief growled, "What are you doing at a time like this."

"I'm going to find Light."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I really appreciate so many of you following this story. Sorry if this chapter ran a tad shorter than the others. This is sort of a foundation chapter. And a foreplay chapter ~ HYUK HYUK ~ Please comment suggestions or just comment. I don't mind if you don't though. I just like to see what you all think of my writing. Because sometimes I'm iffy on it. I was thinking of sort of having a non consensual (sex) scene between Beyond and Light. Like I thought it would be tragic to have this happen to Light by Beyond first instead of L first. I don't know. I just want L to be jealous I guess? We'll see how things work out. Thanks for reading ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** **lemonlawlight**

 **Warnings:** **Sexual Tension with Non-con Sexual Advances (no actual sex yet) /Possible Swearing**

 **Pairings:** **L x Light (No LxKira) (This Chapter; It's not consensual BB/Light)**

 **Notes:** **I read the comments for last chapter and you all seemed split about the whole non-consensual thing with Beyond and Light. So I'm going to do something in the middle. Not full on sex, but like molestation I guess you could say? So be warned. Non-con guys. No sex though. Also, this chapter is going to be split into two different points of views. Sometimes it will be Light and sometimes L. I'm changing it up a little for story purposed. Enjoy** **I'll explain more at the end.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Death Note or its contents**

* * *

Light's eyes flickered open. His mind felt broken; confused as to whether or not he should take in his surroundings or remember what happened last. But memories started flooding in faster than he could think. He had let go of L's hand when the power went out back at the base, and then…and then…

With a gasp, he remembered a sharp pain on his neck. Beyond had knocked him out using some sort of drug. His neck felt sore from the needle. He realized the room was dark and that the darkness swasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him. He had thought the pitch blackness meant he was still asleep. Light tugged at ropes that were binding his hands to something solid and metal behind him. His head was on a pillow and he could only guess he was on a bed. His feet were also tied.

Sweat started forming all over his body. He wasn't even clothed. Luckily, he still had on his pair of boxers. He felt so helpless, cold, and afraid. In fact, he had never been this scared in his life. Even when L used to accuse him of being Kira, that fright didn't come close to what he was feeling now.

Light wasn't sure how much time had passed until there was some form of commotion. He heard a door slam a few halls away from the room he was captivated in. His heart started to race again like it had when he had woken up. As loud footsteps neared the room, Light started breathing heavy and was sure he was going to have a heart attack. _Hah, a heart attack, how ironic that would be._ Light gripped the rail his wrists were tied to, as some sort of reassurance or preparation.

The footsteps stopped; probably at the door of the room. Light couldn't tell because there was no light in the hall, and there were no windows. Just darkness.

"Hello," the voice started at a slow pace. Light felt his heart flutter for mere seconds. He thought it was L at first until the eerie voice added, "Kira."

Light couldn't muster up anything in reply. He could hear a door open all the way across the room, and he started fidgeting. _Somebody get me out of here_.

The figure started to emerge from the shadows, and stopped at the edge of the bed. He was just close enough for Light to examine. Beyond Birthday truly did look like L, from afar anyway. Light narrowed his eyes to see deformed parts of the man's face that wouldn't fit L's contour. Beyond was wearing a white sweater, which looked grey in the darkness, and baggy jeans. Was he trying to look like L?

"I dressed like this for you. To screw with you that is," Beyond cocked his head with a grin. The grin and body movement in and of itself assured Light this was no replica of L. Just some fucked up wannabe. "Sorry for the restraints. I couldn't have you escaping on me though." His voice was cool and shallow, almost sounding like L, but Light couldn't hear that sarcastically irritated undertone that L always had.

Again, Light tried to find words, but he couldn't. Beyond circled around so he could sit beside Light on the bed. The closer he got, the more Light started seeing differences. This lunatic was nothing like L. Light wasn't expecting Beyond's cold finger to move to his stomach, but it did, and created small invisible circles there. Light shivered, "Get off me, pervert."

He was proud of himself for sounding assertive. Beyond didn't remove his finger, but locked eyes with the younger boy, "I know you're Kira, Light. And I don't know what L was thinking just letting you off the hook like that, thinking that memories change who a person is. They don't. You're still a stone-cold killer just like me."

Light glared up at the creature in disgust. "Get your fucking hands off me."

"Feisty. That must be why L has a crush on you."

Light scowled at him and shifted around uncomfortably as the finger started to rise higher on his chest. It reached the tip of his chin and pushed his jaw slightly up, "I bet L thinks I want to kill you. I bet that's what he's assumed anyway. But no, I'm jealous you see. He picked some random serial killer off the street, and redeemed him into a pile of whimpering, mindless, flesh." He paused, dropping his hand from Light's jaw, and continued making circles on his exposed stomach. "I'm staking my own freedom on that fact that you still want to kill. I want to break L and show him he can't form killers into empty meat suits. You're still in there aren't you Kira?"

Beyond flipped over so that he was completely on top of Light, sitting on his crotch, almost crushing him. "You-you're insane… Is that your whole game?"

Beyond snorted and stroked one side of Light's perfect jaw, "I also get off on making L completely jealous and frightened. And I know for a fact he cares for you. I saw some…surveillance." He smirked. Light huffed feeling completely drained of his dignity.

Beyond leaned down until he was inches away from Light's face, "If he thinks I'm raping you and about to kill you, he would be so scared wouldn't he? Wouldn't you like to see L scared?"

Licking Light's cheek, he drew the long tongue down below the jaw. Light strained against the ropes now, crying out for him to stop. Or rather, now he was yelling. Luckily, he still had enough mobility in his in his knee to jam it up as far as he could into Beyond's crotch. The murderer let out a high pitched screech which came off more as a wolf that had just been shot. He collapsed on the side of the bed for a few moments. An expression of violence flashed across his face in a wide smile. Light gulped and flinched backwards, to be halted by the ropes yet again.

To his surprise, Beyond hopped off the bed, and darted for the door. Light's heart started to race as seconds and then minutes started to go by. Had he actually scared him off? No Beyond would never be scared. Of course, Beyond showed up two minutes later with a camera in his hand. He set it up on a table beside the bed. It had a clear view of Light and the bed in its frame. He was going to film this?"

Beyond seemed to notice Light's puzzled expression and smirked, standing at the foot of the bed yet again, "You and L are going to need a home video when you get married right? Why not make you guys' one right now? It'll be great to show the kids, unless…" Beyond's smile grew wider, "Unless you died during this session."

"I thought you said it wasn't in your plan to kill me!" Light exclaimed, eyeing the camera nervously as B switched it on. "I'm very bipolar," he answered hopping on the bed yet again. To Light's horror, beyond pulled out two knives from his back pockets

"Is this what you meant by session?" Light stuttered, "Are you going to see how much you can torture me until I die?"

"It's more like I'm going to see how much blood flows out when you bleed. That's what fascinates me. But, if you die of blood loss, I wouldn't care. You're Kira anyway right?" Beyond leaned down with a knife at Light's throat, "Tell I'm right. If you do though, I might hurt you _more_." Another sickening grin.

Light wasn't sure if it was the threatening knife pointed into his neck, or the fact he believed he deserved death after what he had done in his life as Kira that he said, "You're right."

* * *

It had been an three hours and a half since Light's disappearance and L sat it the same position in the same chair as he had for an hour now. All he could think about right now was Light. And that wasn't distracting him from work either, because now Light was involved with the Beyond Birthday case. Severely involved.

"L how are you going to possibly find Beyond?" The chief questioned rearing up behind L's chair. L didn't exactly know the answer to this question himself. He had just been trying his hardest to place puzzle pieces that didn't fit together, to connect.

"I don't know." It was a long time since he had heard those words come out of his own mouth. The chief grumbled lowly.

"Sir, I think you should see this," Mogi voiced from a computer in the back of the room. L jumped up out of the chair eager to see if the task force had gotten anywhere at all with this case.

"A video was just sent to your email." Mogi said this just as everyone was beginning to surround the computer.

"Is it from… _him_?" Matsuda asked in a whisper.

"Yes," L answered without having to look at the sender. "Only the task force knows this email. That and Light…but I highly doubt Light could send us an email.

Mogi opened the attachment without hesitation and a video was pulled up. L's heart stopped in its place. He couldn't have videotaped Light right? Would Beyond go as far as to make something like a snuff film? Beyond had taken selfies with his victims before. But a video?

"I'm sorry but can I view this video alone first?" L asked quietly. The chief cast him a confused glance.

"Do you know what this is?"

"No, but I have a hunch. I just want to watch it first by myself."

"I guess that's okay right?" Matsuda voiced out loud. The chief hesitantly agreed and L took the laptop his hands and entered a hallway leading to a small living room area. It was lined with several couches and coffee tables and he was able to lock the door behind him. He didn't bother to turn on the lights; he just sat on a couch and tucked his knees underneath him, and set the laptop on his knees.

His finger hovered over the play button for about three minutes, before he actually mustered up enough courage to do it. The video started.

* * *

Light eyed the lens of the camera suspiciously. Would Beyond really send this to L? Beyond was brushing the knife up against Light's stomach now. Probably trying to find the perfect place to start. He seemed to notice Light's expression. "Yes. He'll see every second of it."

"C-can he hear this?"

"Yes."

Light swallowed hard. He didn't want L to see this. He didn't want L to think this was his fault. He wanted to go back to the comfort of being in L's arms. Light didn't want to deal with the burden of having been Kira, or the burden of being a pawn for Beyond to use in his little game against L, "I'm don't want to die." Beyond raised an eyebrow at this, and it seemed like he was going to say something but Light continued, "Or rather, I'm not going to die. For L." He stared up straight into Beyond's eerie red shaded eyes.

A sharp pain jutted through Light's abdomen, and remained for a mere five seconds before it started to fade. Beyond had sliced through part of his stomach; not deep enough for the need of stiches. This was okay…Light could deal with this much pain at least. But he knew the worst was about to come.

"I wonder…" Beyond trailed off failing to ever continue his thought. He gripped one of Light's arms and hovered above it, his sweater brushing against Light's face. He could no longer see anything, or smell anything other than a faint scent of dust and linen and blood.

Light let out a high pitched scream as Beyond started to carve into his arm. What the hell was he doing? Light thrashed around as much as he could, scrambling to gain mobility in his legs and knees, but Beyond was too far away for Light to slam with his knee. The pain only got worse as it ran through every vein that connected his arm to his body. Beyond was slowly working his way down the arm, now at Light's elbow. The knife brushed against bone and various other veins. Light whimpered, and begged him to stop instinctively. He had completely forgotten about the camera watching them.

This was more than humiliating. It seemed like ages until the knife stopped at Light's finger tips. At this point, his arm felt numb and limp. When beyond let it fall to the bed, Light felt an unremitting stinging there. He didn't dare look. He wasn't sure if he had enough energy to scream.

But he did. He looked sideways at his right arm to see it covered in small B's. B's Beyond had carved into his whole arm. He had barely left any space on the canvas of skin he had used. Light certainly did have enough energy left to scream, and he did. It was high-pitched; blood-curtling. Light couldn't remember when he had started crying, but there were still tears flowing from his irritated eyes. A taste of bile started filling up in his throat, along with a strong taste of iron. He wanted to throw up, but didn't end up doing so. He had ignored where Beyond had gone. When he felt something brush against his boxers, he looked down to see Beyond smirking between his legs.

"What…What are you doing!?" Light was surprised he had enough energy to still speak.

"You've been good. You deserve a little reward, pet."

Light gulped. What was the grin? It wasn't scary. Was he trying to look enticing? A seductive look was scarier than a murderous look. Light strained his wrists against the rope again, even though the straining was causing him to bleed more.

"Oh…first I should probably get you something for your arm."

Light's breath hitched as Beyond hopped off the bed quickly, and disappeared back into the darkness. He returned shortly with a bottle of alcohol and gauze. Light knew what he was going to do with the alcohol. "Please, no."

"You don't want to get an infection do you?" Beyond said teasingly. He took the cap off the bottle and smirked widely before pouring it slowly down Light's scarred arm. Light felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. He felt like his arm was getting showered with acid. His arm twitched violently and Light was on the verge of having a seizure. Soon, the pain was over and the numb stinging returned.

Beyond gently wrapped Light's right arm and hands up in layer of gauze, "This is necessary if we want it to scar properly. So L can remember who you belong to, right L?" Beyond sneered at the camera. The camera…Light had forgotten he was being videotaped. His face turned red, and a wave of embarrassment and sadness washed over him. "L…" he cried more as he said the name. "I'm sorry this is my fault."

"Shh," Beyond hushed him by placing the already bloody knife to Light's lips, "don't talk to him. You'll see him again soon enough, that is if he can find you. I'll try to give him enough clues don't worry."

Light started shaking as the knife pressed harder into his lip. It cut into his mouth slightly, and he coughed up blood. "Good boy. Now back to your reward."

Beyond took a moment to lick all the blood off the blade, and with a satisfied grin, he set the blade aside and started lapping at all the areas of Light's chest. It was ravenous and harsh, but Light grudgingly acknowledged that it felt good. He had lost enough energy that he could no longer move his legs or knees. He was powerless against Beyond now. But he didn't want this with Beyond. This was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to do this with L. Tears would have started forming in his eyes again if they weren't already dry. L would see this…would he be revolted at Light for succumbing to Beyond? Light was finding it hard to focus on anything else but the path of Beyond tongue. How could he? He decided to fix his gaze on the camera. He grunted and flinched as Beyond bit one of his nipples vigorously, which sent a stream of pleasure to his cock. He wanted to get rid of the sexual feelings arising within him now. He mouthed _"I love you"_ to the camera. L would know that " _I love you_ " was directed towards him. If he didn't survive this, L would need to know that.

Unfortunately, Beyond seemed to notice what Light had worded. He was expecting to get socked in the face, more than once at that. Light felt blood splatter from this mouth as the second punch hit him square in the jaw. _I can't move._

"I thought I said don't talk to him!" Beyond practically screamed this, and after the sixth punch, he left Light alone, utterly gasping for air and groaning in agonized pain. "Stop please…"

Beyond didn't stop. "We should make you symmetrical." It took Light a moment to realize what this meant until his left arm felt like it was on fire. Beyond had started carving B's into the arm as well. Light let out another scream which came off more as a drowning animal. He was practically drowning in his own blood.

Beyond was dealing with this arm excruciatingly slow. Every B he created on this one was cursive. Light squirmed and thrashed against the ropes, which were really starting to create a painful friction around his wrists and ankles. Finally, Beyond was finished with the left arm.

He carelessly poured the rest of the alcohol in the bottle over this arm, and Light started choking on his own blood again. All he could see now was white when he closed his eyes. Was he dying? No he couldn't, not until he saw L again.

Light grimaced as Beyond angrily wrapped this disinfected arm in gauze as well as the other one. "You'll turn out to be a great masterpiece of mine. L won't have the stomach to look at you."

Light's breath hitched as he thought about this. Was Beyond right? Would L look away, repulsed? Light felt salty tears well up in his eyes yet again. He would never be the perfect boy L had loved or liked at the very least. Light wasn't even sure if L loved him…was he just using him? So much questions pounded throughout Light's head until slapped him across the cheek, striking a bruise he had created earlier. This made the pain sting for a longer period. "It's okay Light-kun. You have me."

"You monster…" Light rasped. Blood dripped down in a stream from his mouth.

"Me? A monster? You're one to talk Kira," Beyond snarled with a grin.

Kira. The name sent shivers down Light's spine. No he wasn't Kira. He would never become that again. He felt the tip of the knife at his stomach. "Say you're Kira."

"No." It was an instinctive answer. Light held his ground as the knife created one giant slash on one side of his chest.

"Say you're Kira." Beyond sounded more assertive.

"N-no." Light choked out as another slash was created by the knife. He wasn't sure just how much cuts Beyond had made, but it was when Beyond overlapped a slash into another slash, that Light gave up, "I'm Kira."

"Twenty four No's?" Beyond had counted for Light, "That's impressive."

Beyond leaned down to lick at the open wounds. The cuts started to sting more as the sandpaper tongue dragged across each of them, but at the same time it started to feel really good. Light was breathless at this point. He was sure he could no longer speak for the rest of the night at least.

Beyond leaned upwards, careful not to press against Light's wound, and he kissed him long and hard. Even though Light was unresisting, he did not kiss back. He lay there feeling a tongue covered in his own blood invade his mouth. And he cried. Again. How many tears could one person truly produce?

It was then Beyond gripped him harshly by the hair, and turned his head up slightly to kiss him harder. He started ravenously grinding his hips along Light's boxers. He let go only for a second so he could breath, and Light could let out a low moan. His hard-on returned but Light kept trying to convince himself that it wasn't his fault.

Anyone would react this way to sexual contact. He felt Beyond reach down, and the minute his blood covered hands started groping Light's member through his boxers, he let out a gasp and drew back violently. He kneed Beyond again, in the thigh this time. "Get off me!" Light was shocked to hear his own voice escape his mouth, and so intently at that.

Beyond grinned, "Okay. I'll leave you alone for right now. If I torture L with any more footage of this I think he might have a heart attack." Beyond grinned, "A heart attack. Get it Kira?"

Light let out small sighs of relief as Beyond started to head over to the camera. "Any last words  
you wanna say to your sweet heart before I shut this thing off?"

"It's not your fault. It's mine. L I-"

"Enough screen time egoist." Beyond cut him off and stared straight into the camera, "405 Amber Brook Lane. I want to see how fast you get here. We'll be gone by Six o Clock tonight."

Light's eyes widened. Beyond had actually given L their address. Would L make it in time?

Beyond turned the camera off and immediately uploaded it to his email. Light was left writhing and moaning on the bed in puddles of his own blood, as Beyond sent the email off to L and the task force.

* * *

L gripped his knees tightly as the video came to a close. Beyond Birthday had gone too far this time. The coffee table in front of the detective was broken into small pieces, and the glass vase on it had been shattered somewhere throughout watching the video. L's nails dug into his legs as he thought long and hard about which mode of transportation could get him to Light and Beyond in time. He knew the answer; none. But he knew where they were so he would have to form some sort of plan.

Images of Beyond carving in Light's arms and chest made L want to vomit. It made him sick to think about how he was powerless to do anything about stopping B from hurting Light. How he was powerless when B was sexually assaulting Light. L started to shake. The way he had violated him…his Light. And how Beyond had just claimed Light as his. _LIGHT IS MINE_ his mind screamed. He thought about what Light had said to the camera last. Why would Light think this was his own fault? L was the one who had allowed him to let go of his hand.

"No Light. This is my fault, no matter what you say. But…"

"I love you too." L voiced to himself. He had seen what Light had mouthed to him during Beyond's session. It made him overjoyed to see it, but at the same time incredibly afraid. If Light died, they would have never gotten to express their full love for each other in person. The room around him seemed darker than it had been. It seemed to suffocate L in its mystery. He started formulating a plan, and let his legs drop to the floor.

L grabbed his phone from his back pocket as quickly as he could and dialed for Watari.

"Yes, Master L?"

"Prepare my private jet."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **This one took a long time to create. Sorry if there are a few spelling mistakes I was tired and only had the energy to skim over it once. I'll try to scrutinize this one for mistakes in the future. Sorry if this one was dark, but trust me it's going to be satisfying. L is coming to save Light-kun. Can he? DUNDUNDUN Hah! I suck right? Tell me what you think about this chapter in the comments. I'll answer any questions you have. Sorry it took a tad longer than usual to come out with as well. Hope you liked my depiction of Beyond also (LOL!) Love you guys; thanks for all the support! 3**


End file.
